Yes!
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Merlin wants to lose her virginity to someone special, and of course Gwaine offers his help, the two end up getting more than they bargained for. Girl!Merlin, Girl!Merlin/Gwaine.


**Title: Yes!**

**Author: RomaFelton3331**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Merlin wants to lose her virginity to someone special, and of course Gwaine offers his help, the two end up getting more than they bargained for. Girl!Merlin, Girl!Merlin/Gwaine. **

**Word count: 2,214 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all the BBC's. **

* * *

Merlin was waiting for the King to arrive at the training fields. She was currently standing by Gwaine and the two were talking about whatever came into their heads, and then Gwaine had brought up the topic of women.

"The woman last night still had her virtue, I think that's the best type of lay, their so sensitive and so ti-"

"**Gwaine! **_Please, _shut up!"

Gwaine looked at Merlin, who was currently a deep shade of red.

"Oh, come on Merlin, you have to admit, the first time is always the best."

Merlin blushed even more and turned further away from Gwaine.

"I-I wouldn't know."

Gwaine's eyes widened and her turned around to get a better look at Merlin.

"What?"

"I've never, I mean I'm , I haven't…"

"You're still a virgin?"

If it were possible Merlin would have blushed more.

"…Yes…"

"Really? I'm surprised Arthur hasn't taken it yet, well no surprise…if Arthur were to have a bastard child-"

Merlin's hand whipped across Gwaine's face with such force his head turned to the side.

"Hey!"

"Why do you think Arthur and I are together! He is cruel to me, Gwaine! I want to lose my virtue to somebody that means something to me, that likes me, that treats me nicely, someone who sees me for who I am and loves me for it just as well."

Merlin stopped herself before she rambled on any longer. She stepped back and Gwaine stared at her with wide eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Gwaine, I-"

"No, Merlin it was my fault, I shouldn't have said that, it was out of line."

"Yes it was."

Before Gwaine could speak again Merlin had marched off back to her and Gaius' chambers.

* * *

When she reached the chamber's she realised Gaius wasn't in. She sighed and her shoulder's sagged as she walked up to her bedroom.

She closed the door behind her, making sure the lock was in place before stripping off her neckerchief, tunic, breeches, boots and all her undergarments leaving her smooth pale skin all exposed.

She slowly sat on the side of the bed before lying down on it, leaving her legs slightly parted. She sighed and closed her eyes. Although she wanted to save her virtue for somebody special, she needed an outlet of some sort.

She slowly snaked her hand downwards towards her womanhood and she slipped in one finger and moaned lowly. He slowly pumped her finger in and out before stroking her folds and her clit making her bottom half thrust upwards and her moaned loudly.

Gwaine felt really bad about earlier, he hadn't meant to offend her. He had presumed that _someone _had taken her virtue, Merlin was _beautiful, and stunning. _With her curly ebony hair and he crystal blue eyes, framed by porcelain skin. Her tall slim frame made her even more attractive…he had no idea why.

He walked up the stairwell up to the physician's chambers and knocked on the door. After receiving to answer he pushed open the door and peeked inside.

"Merlin?"

He heard a grunt from Merlin's room and raised an eyebrow.

"Merlin?"

He walked inside and up to the door that lead to Merlin's room. He pushed the door but it was locked he peered through a hole in the door's wood and his entire body froze.

What he saw, took his breath away. He thought Merlin was beautiful with her clothes _on _but my god did she look gorgeous. Her pale skin was slightly covered in sweat and she was squirming from the two fingers pumping in and out of her womanhood. Her hips wiggled and thrust upwards every few seconds when her other hand would stroke her clit.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever, and well he had seen many a woman. He groaned at the hardness forming underneath his breeches. All he wanted to do was break down the door and take her there and then, but he couldn't.

Her fingers picked up pace and soon she was shaking and screaming as she came. Her juices slipped out around her fingers and she groaned as she moved them around her womanhood.

Gwaine shut his eyes and moved backwards, he had to leave now and relieve himself.

* * *

The next day when Merlin arrived at the training grounds the next day she noticed Gwaine wasn't there. She looked around a bit before walking over to Percival.

"Percival, where's Gwaine?"

The large knights turned around to look at the pale girl.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since afternoon training yesterday, perhaps he's not feeling well."

Merlin nodded and thanked him before walking off back to the palace to see if she could find Gwaine in his chambers. When she reached the door she knocked twice before opening and stepping inside.

"Gwaine?"

She walked across the room to the bed where Gwaine was currently sleeping, or pretending to do so.

"Gwaine?"

Gwaine opened his eyes and looked at Merlin.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You're missing practice, I was worried."

Gwaine's eyes widened and he shot up out of bed, nearly falling over as he did so, luckily Merlin caught him.

"Woah, Gwaine, you okay?"

"Yeah, just…tired."

"What were you doing last night that made you so tired?"

A rosy blush grew on Gwaine's face and he remembered last night, he couldn't very well tell her he had seen her masturbating and then went back to his chambers to play the five finger shuffle for hours.

"N-nothing."

"Are you okay? You know you can talk to me Gwaine."

"Yes, I know its just-"

Gwaine froze for a moment, he felt bad for watching her, should he tell her he saw or not? Would she hate him?

"I-I saw you."

Merlin didn't catch on she only gave him a confused look.

"Saw me what?"

Gwaine took a death breath and held Merlin's hands.

"I went to see if you were okay yesterday and I saw you, through your door…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

Merlin's face was red and she looked down at the floor in embarrassment, she let go of Gwaine's hands and covered her face with them before sitting down on the bed.

"Merlin, I'm sorry…"

He sat down next to Merlin on the bed and began to rub her back.

"_How could you Gwaine!_"

"I didn't mean to, as soon as I saw you I couldn't look away, you are _extremely _beautiful, you hide a lot under all those baggy clothes."

Merlin blushed deeply and looked away from Gwaine. He reached over and moved her hair out of her face and behind her ear so he could see her face.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Merlin, you are truly beautiful"

"_Gwaine_."

Gwaine cupped her chin and titled it so he could see her face. He then leaned in and captured her lips with his. She kissed back and as the kiss grew more passionate Gwaine pressed Merlin down into the bed and began running his fingers through her hair.

After a few more minutes to two drew back, both breathing heavily. Before Merlin could put a sentence together Gwaine had began kissing and biting at her neck, earning many satisfied groans and moans from her.

"G-Gwaine, s-stop…"

Gwaine reluctantly pulled back from her neck to look at her.

"Hmm?"

"I-I can't…you've slept with so many…I don't want to be one of those girls who you…shag…and leave."

Gwaine frowned at her, he could never do that to her, he truly loved her.

"Merlin…"

He brushed her hair away from her eyes so he could look into them.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Merlin, I love you Merlin, and if you return these feelings, I was hoping that we could be…lovers."

Merlin's eyes lit up, she had always had some attraction to Gwaine, but he was a player and hated him for that fact, but if they were to become lovers that would mean Gwaine was giving up that lifestyle…for her.

She crashed her lips on Gwaine and the two stayed like that for a while before Merlin pulled back with a huge grin on her face.

"I would love that…and I love you too."

The two kissed again and Gwaine's hands began wandering across her shoulders, to her stomach and then began tugging her tunic trying to pull it up. She moved to sit up slightly and the two broke away to remove Merlin's tunic, exposing her lovely shaped breasts.

He cupped them in his hands and ran his thumbs across her nipples making her moan and arch forward.

Gwaine smirked and took his hands away from her breasts, she whimpered from the loss, which only made him smirk more.

He reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head exposing his well toned and very gorgeous top half. Merlin groaned upon seeing this, no wonder woman dropped to their knees when they saw him, that made her slightly jealous, but she didn't care he was her's now.

He moved her hands up his stomach and chest before cupping his cheeks, shivering in delight as her hands moved across his rough beard. She moved in and their lips meet again, he gained a bit of courage and ran her tongue across his bottom lip and his mouth opened allowing their tongues to meet and roll across each other.

Their chests pressed together and Gwaine ran his hands through her hair before sliding down her sides and resting on her hips. The two broke apart and allowed a breather before kissing again, this time Gwaine's hands moved lower and began pulling her breeches down slowly.

The two parted and Merlin pulled off her boots and wiggled her hips so that Gwaine could easily slide down, exposing her pale legs and her untouched, by any man, womanhood.

Gwaine was staring down at the woman laying naked on his bed. He didn't see a woman ready to be his fuck buddy for the night, but a beautiful woman he was going to make love to.

He was suddenly aware of the growing problem in his breeches and soon rid himself of them allowing his member freedom. Merlin eyed his long thick shaft and felt her heart rate increase rapidly. Gwaine soon realised she was staring at his cock and sent her a smirk making her blush darkly.

He moved closer to Merlin pressing her down to the bed and pressing himself against her flushed flesh. He saw the slightly scared look in her eyes and cupped her cheek leaning in for a kiss before pulling back.

"Merlin, are you okay? We don't _have _to do this today."

"No, Gwaine, I want to do this…I'm ready"

Merlin slipped her left hand around to cup the back of his neck to bring his face closer to her's so she could kiss him.

His hand slipped between her legs and he pressed one finger into her opening. She gasped, ending the kiss and looked up at Gwaine with lust filled eyes.

"G-Gwaine…"

Gwaine smiled, very proud of himself as he felt the wetness inside of Merlin. He stroked her clit before pumping the finger in and out of her hole, watching as she squirmed and thrust up to the touch.

When a second finger was introduce she gripped the sheets underneath herself and moaned.

"Mmm, Merlin you're so wet…"

Merlin squeaked and reached up to grip Gwaine's shoulders.

"G-Gwaine, p-please…"

Gwaine removed his fingers and stroked his semi-hard member before aligning it up with her entrance. Merlin relaxed back down on the bed and Gwaine slowly slid into her stopping when he reached resistant. He looked up at Merlin who nodded.

He slid in further and Merlin screamed in pain so he stopped and looked up at the raven haired female. A few tears stained her cheeks and her eyes were closed, trying to subside the pain.

Gwaine cupped her face and kissed her slowly, trying to distract her from the pain, she relaxed considerably and moaned into his mouth. She wiggled her hips and he groaned trying his hardest not to push into her.

"M-move…"

He pushed slightly in and waited a few minutes before pulling back out and in and repeating the action several times. She arched her back and groaned deeply, she felt her eyes go warm before cooling down.

"F-faster, Gwaine…"

Gwaine moaned and moved faster slamming into Merlin was screamed and groaned, a tingling feeling began in her lower stomach and she felt her eyes go warm again.

"Gwaine!"

Merlin screamed as she came, her inner walls clamping down on Gwaine's cock. Gwaine groaned and came soon after spilling his seed into Merlin, some falling onto the sheets bellow.

"_Merlin…_"

Gwaine fell down onto Merlin and felt her chest rise and fall with each deep breath she took. After a few moments he pulled out of Merlin and he groaned as his cock fell out with a wet plop.

Merlin's eyes slid close and she felt Gwaine lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her moving her to face him. He kissed her lips and pressed his forehead against her's.

"I love you Merlin…"

"I love you too Gwaine…"

Soon Merlin slipped off to sleep, Gwaine following soon behind.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

RE-UPLOADED, One-Shot sex between Fem!Merlin and Gwaine, hope you enjoy! I have a sequel if anyone's interested.


End file.
